First Date
by 13InuYasha Girl4
Summary: It's just a cute story about Kagome and Inuyasha on their first date .Major InuYasha blushing!a two shot!
1. Chapter 1

Title: First Date

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

InuYasha ran all over his room looking for clean boxers. He ran over to his closet and looked threw a pile of bunch up cloths  
InuYasha threw cloths behind his shoulder while looking threw everything

Sesshomaru walk into the room and was piled with dirty boxers "Ewe man, InuYasha get me out of here! Ah yuck one smells like shit!"

InuYasha blushed and help his brother out of the pile of boxers" Sorry looking for a clean pair."InuYasha looked under his bed

"What's up? Your like a dog that is hyper." Sesshomaru pushed a pile of dirty cloths off the bed and sat down.

"I asked Kagome out and I need to find clean cloths for my date." InuYasha threw out a pizza

"God Inu, clean your room! Plus Mom asked if you had any laundry and you said no."

"No, she didn't!"

"Yes, she did, remember?"

FLASHBACK

"InuYasha !"

"What Mom!" InuYasha was playing on his x-box360

"Do you have any dirty cloths?"

"No"

The whole room was filled with dirty cloths

END OF FLASHBACK

"Oh yeah" InuYasha threw out a bra. " opts." He stuffed that in and kept looking

"Oh come on! " Sesshomaru rolled his eyes" Girls undergarments!" Sesshomaru went out of the room, he came back in with a pair of cloths" Here and I better get them back!" Sesshomaru left the room" And for gods sake clean your room!"

"Thanks Sesshomaru, Your a life saver!" InuYasha ran to the bathroom and look at his watch" 5:00 , I still have some time."

InuYasha jump into the shower and jump out five minutes later. He blow dry his hair and brush it. He put on his cloths.

He was wearing blue baggy pantsiwth a stud belt and a watch that match with a black shirt." Well, its better than smelly cloths." He grab his car keys and ran out the door.

-----Scene Change

"Kagome, where this, no this, no wait this!" A tall a girl with her hair up in a high ponytail said while facing the closet throwing cloths at the poor girl drowning in her own cloths

"Msmomgo"She pulled her self out of there and took a deep breath" Sang-ahhh!" More cloths pilled up on her.

"How about this one!" The tall girl turned around holding a pair of jeans and a hot pink shirt." Kagome?"

"msomsoh"

"Come on Kagome no time for playing!" She pulled Kagome up

"I wasn't playing Sango, you threw cloths at me and I drowned in them." Kagome dusted herself off and was hit with more cloths

"Ahhh Sango!"

"Put these on." Sango shoved Kagome in the bathroom and waited for her to come out

Kagome walk out of the bathroom with her cloths on.Sango pushed back in the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet "OK now for hair and makeup." Sango pulled out an iron and hairspray, a ton of makeup and worst of all scissors!

"Uh-un, no way, your not going to cut my hair!" Kagome hid the scissors behind her back" You can do the rest."

Sango face went to a frown but back to a smile " Ok"

----Scene Change

" Shit!I'm going to be late."InuYasha tunerd a sharp coner and turned his radio on

( I don't own first date by blink-182)

_In the car I just can't wait  
To pick up on our very first date.  
Is it cool if I could hold your hand? Is it wrong if I think I can dance?_

Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear

Are you scared of what you think?   
You make me nervous so I really can't eat  
Lets go, don't wait this night is all most over honest  
Lets make this night last forever,  
forever and ever lets make this last forever  
for ever and ever last forever

When you smile I melt inside's I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everyone in the room  
Please don't look at me with those eyes 

_Please don't hip that your capable of lies  
I rather tought of our very first kiss, a target that I'll properly gonna miss _

_Lets go, don't wait this night is almost over  
honest lets make this night last forever, forever and ever lets make this night last forever,  
forever and ever lets make this last forever _

_Lets go, don't wait this night is almost over  
honest lets make this night last forever, forever and ever lets make this night last forever,  
forever and ever lets make this last forever and forever and ever lets make  
this last forever, forever and ever  
Lets make this last for ever  
_

InuYasha got up to the drive way and smiled when he saw Sango throwing Kagome number of cloths with her falling over some times. He walk up to the door and rang the door bell.

When it open kagomes mom stood out there smileing like a crazy person " InuYasha ! " She pulled him in " hold on ." Kagomes mom ran up the stairs

------scene change

" Kagome ! " Kagomes mom ran in and looked around the room looking for her dauther " Kagome ! "

She walk into the bathroom and found Sango putting make-up on Kagoems face.

" Kagome hurry it up InuYasha here." she jump and clap her hands together

Kagome always knew her mom like InuYasha. She would get so happy when he came over to get Kagome for school.

Sango sighed and finished her work. And pushed Kagome out of the room.

She slowly walked down the stairs and saw InuYasha standing therer. He was wearing normal cloths.

InuYasha watch her.She looked great,she had on a balck shirt that said rebel,it only counts if you get caught. and a blue Jeans that that fit her perfectly.with a pair on lace gloves with small holes on them.She was wearing black eyeliner and skull earings.

InuYasha took her hand when she reached down stairs. Staring at each other in the eyes till...

"Oh my god,you two look so cute together!" Kagome's mother kept taking pictures of them non-stop till Sango came up and took the camra from her.

InuYasha and Kagome sighed and left the house and to the car. The drive was quite only filled with music. Once they were at the party he opened the door for her and went into the crowed house. Rock music blasted out in the house. Kagome sqeezed her self though the house holding Inuyasha hand . She sighed in reilef with Inuyasha once they made to the Kicthen.

"Maybe this was a bad idea,Kagome." Inuyasha looked down to his feet.

"Nawh,it isnh't bad at all." She smiled and gave a peck on his cheek.

InuYasha blushed like a wild man." U-uh so y-you want to get something to drink?"

"Nawh."Kagome sighed. she knew it was true,this party suck.Too load and crowded.

InuYasha grab her hand and pulled her back out of the house and into the car.

"What are we doing?" Kagome asked while buckling her seat belt.Inuyasha smiled at her.

"A better place then here." Inuyasha turned on the car and drove off.

End of chappie

Ok this was like a chappie put in one but! It's on a 2 chappie story so yeah


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own InuYasha

So it's been a while, so what?

Chappie 2

Kagome gave him a confused look.But shrug and waited till he came up to a small fair. Happiness filled her face hearing InuYasha turned off the engine she jump him with a hug.

"Y-your welcome?"Inuyasha turned 20 shades of red . Kagome gave a giggled and jump out.

"Women."He got out and followed Kagome right when he caught up Kagome grab his hand causeing him to blush even more and ran up to the booth.After Inuyasha finished paying the tickets they walked in seeing the bright lights and the people who filled the small place.

"So which ride you wanna go on first?"Kagome looked around then saw the octopus. She pulled him over into the small line.

Kagome looked over at him and saw his face turn a shade of white. She gave a small laugh." Is the big strong Inu,scared of a little kiddy ride?"

InuYasha snap out of his trace and straghten his face." No!"

Kagome smiled." Good,cause it woudn't look good for a punk like you to be scared of this."She pulled him up to the seat and pushed him in.Once buckled in the ride began and well lets say kagome ended up with her hands up,when Inuyasha had his almost bending the bar on the seat. The ride ended and they got off. Kagome started to crack up when she saw InuYasha's hair all up in a mess.

"Look at your hair!" She laughed.

Inuyasha turned to the nearest mirror and almost crack up at himself. It was a complete mess,some up some half-way around his head.Straghing it up,he grab kagome's hand and pulled her to the next ride,the boat. Almost up to the front of the line,Kagome looked at the ride.

The boat would start from the bottom then start going up then back,then more up till the point it would do almost a full circle.Gulping a little to loud,InuYasha gave her a slight push." What,is the non-scared,beauty,frighten?"

Kagome gave him a smile." No,but thank you for thinking that I'm a beauty."InuYasha blushed and looked the other way.

"Come on you two." The man pushed them up to the gate .They got in the seat with two other people. kagome gave them a quick look then jump a little when the ride begun to start.She heard InuYasha chuckle then she screamed. The boat was going so high,your stomach felt like needles were poking it. She grab up on Inuyasha's arm and screamed.

The ride was over and she was still clinging on to him." kagome?You okay,it's over." Kagome looked up and saw that it was over .She starighten herself and got off a little wabbly.Feeling Inuyasha grab her by the waist and pull her out the gate to a near-by bench.

"Never in my life will I ever go on that ride again." Kagome breath out.

"Hey,InuYasha,is she okay now?" Two people came up next to Inuyasha and sat down,giving kagome a slight push.

Kagome looked up at them." I knew you two looked fimular,but the stupid ride began before I could tell."

The girl giggled." Yup,so is Inuyasha killing you?"

Kagome glared at InuYasha." I think so,Sango."Kagome gave her a confused look." what are you doing here anyway?"

Sango looked at her then gave a slight 'o'. " Miroku came over to hang out but ended up taking me here to the fair."The man next to sango blushed.

InuYasha smiled " Hey,Kagome,your hair is a mess." He gave a laugh

Giving a glare to him she said." Well,at lest Miroku wouldn't want to kill me."

Miroku gave a small laugh" It seems like you wanna kill me more each time I give a friendly pat.

Sango gave him a punch in the arm." That's right,Miroku."

Miroku got up." ow,that hurt."He rub his brusied arm and looked at Inuyasha,seeing how the half-demon was giving him the Get-out-of-my-date-time look he turned to Sango." Come on,Sango ,InuYasha wants to be alone." He wiggled his eyebrow and started to run when he saw Inuyasha's face turn red.

Sango rolled her eyes and ran after Miroku.Kagome got up and pulled Inuyasha off the seat." Come on, lets do another ride."

Coming up to the go-karts line InuYasha looked down at Kagome."_The more I look at her the more I fall in love"_

"Hey,Kagome,betcha five dollers I'll win."

Kagome smirk." Okay,betcha one that I'll win."

"One doller?"

"No something else."

InuYasha narrowed her eyebrows." One what?"

Kagome smiled." You'll find out."

"Next two!' Kagome and InuYasha got in there own Go-Karts. A man walked up in front of the ten Go-Karts and moved the cones out of the way,letting the cars go. InuYasha took led in the race leaving already three people behind including kagome." Yea,five dollers here I come." Out of no where a car came up behind him trying to pass when the person stared to narrow InuYasha to close to the bar thing. InuYasha growled and pushed him over some and a little to hard making both of them to lose the power on the karts.

InuYasha then saw kgaome pass him sticking out her tongue at him. A dude ran up to hm started his engin and InuYasha started racing again coming up behind kagome,only thing is that the race was over and she won.

InuYasha sat back in his seat pouting." Darn."Kagome came up to his car and gave him a hand.InuYasha took it and they walked out of the race ring.

"Okay so what do I owe you?"InuYasha sighed,looking down at Kagome.

Kagome bit her lip." You have to give it to me later."

InuYasha gave a confused look." OoOokay." Seeing Kagome smile at him,he clamed down some." Hey you want some cotton candy?" InuYasha pulled her over to the stand and pulled out his wallet

Kagome pick her's as InuYasha did the same. Getting the 'food' they sat down picking at it.Kagome looked up at him and saw some cotton candy was on the side of his lip.she went and pick it off sticking it in his mouth.

InuYasha turned a bright red and looked at Kagome. Seeing her looking the other way he turned back to his candy." Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

Kagome looked at something with the coner of her eye." I -I don't know how to sya this but.."

InuYasha interuted her." Tell me later,if you think it will change the mood or something."

Kagome looked back at him." Okay." She smiled and got up finished with her cotton candy.Pulling Inuyasha into a photo booth.Slaming a whole bunch of coins into the slot she pulled InuYasha down with her.

"What in the world are we doing!" InuYasha turned to Kagome eyeing her evil smile.Hearing the first shot InuYasha jump,making kagome crack up,shots were throw everywhere,one making InuYasha bluh like a mad man.

Comin out of the booth,still blushing, he tookthe pictures out of the slot ripping it in the middle giving the double to Kagome.Looking at it real quick,he felt kagome tug him to the next ride,the roller coaster. Coming up to the line,Kagome looked up at the ride. Seeing how it was pretty high for a fair roller coaster, she grab onto InuYasha's hand not realizing how much blood was reaching InuYasha's face.

They came up to their saet and sat down. Kagome already clinging to Inuyasha.The ride started and so did the screams.Going so high up and then going so far sown so fats made your stomach feel like it was on fire. The fast turns making you feel like your sliding off the seat, and then the slowing down,giving some type of relief. Coming to a hault,Inuyasha and Kagome got out,Kagome holding most of her weight on Inuyasha.

"Now that was the best ride ever!'Kagome breath out,not realizing how she was holding it in. Seeing InuYasha nod in agreement,she smiled and pulled him up ."One more ride?"

InuYasha gave her a questioning look." Sure." Seeing her smile,his heart felt like it was melting. Then he knew he was in love.Feeling her tug him towards the next ride he looked up at it and smiled. The fearis weel,famouse for the last ride to calm the soul.Most amazing part was only three couples were going on;inculding themselves. They got up in the seat and saw the door dude close the door.

The ride started and the first thing Inuyasha did was pull Kagome towards him,finaling making her blush insted.Smiling when he felt her relax her body against his,he looked out of the window and saw the city lights below.

"I love you,Inuyasha."

InuYasha blink and looked down at Kagome. Feeling his heart thump harder then ever in his life,he suck in a deep breath." You don't know how long I've waited for that." He crushed his lips on hers,making the kiss deep and sweet. Coming out of the blissful kiss in need of oxyge,InuYasha breath out:

"I swear,I thought I was gonna miss that kiss."

Kagome giggled and laid her head against his chest,looking out at the lights below. Wishing that this night would last forever.

--------------------------

After the risde home droping kagome home,InuYasha went to his room and landed on his bed. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the samll slip of pictures,and took a quick glance at the last picture aquare. kagome kissing him on the cheek,and him stareing up at the camra blushing like a mad man. Chuckling slightly he rip that off the rest and rested that in the picture part in his wallet.

"How was it lover boy?' Sesshomaru walked in the room throwing him freash clean cloths.

" Awsome."

END OF STORY

Okay long chappie, pluse i felt like crap today but wrote any way. All the rides in here aren't made up, I rode all of them and the roller coaster is VERY true,that was a really scary ride for just a small town fair. But any-whoo! Night!

13InuyashaGirl4


End file.
